Sam Oropeza vs. Shedrick Goodridge
The first round began. Goodridge came out fast landing a leg kick. Oropeza blocked a body kick there. Both men are southpaw. Sam landed a leg kick blocking a high kick, 4:35. Goodridge got a single catching another kick to side control. 4:15 remaining. Goodridge landed four rights as they stood to the clinch. 4:00. "Knee!" Goodridge kneed the thigh and then the groin. Oropeza needs a moment. The crowd chanted Sammy-O. The ref made sure he was okay and they continued touching gloves. Goodridge landed another inside kick to the groin, damn. Goodridge said it was legal. The ref said it was too close to call there. It was with the toes. Looked legal.. no toes to cup. Final warning to Goodridge. The ref made sure he was okay, crowd chanting Sammy-O and they touched gloves continuing. Oropeza landed a body kick. He blocked a body kick, 3:15, Sam landed a leg kick, Goodridge got a single to side control there. 3:00 as they clinched. Oropeza kneed the body, break. Goodridge landed a right hook. Oropeza missed a spinning back fist there, 2:35. The crowd chanted Sammy-O. They clinched. Oropeza kneed the leg there. 2:15. "Watch the trip!" 2:00. Goodridge defended the trip. Oropeza reminds me of Etim visually. They broke. 1:35. Goodridge landed a jab. Sam's tiring. Goodridge landed a good right hook, 1:15. And a jab. 1:00 remaining. Goodridge blocked a high kick. No one's throwing combinations here. 35. Oropeza seems tired. 15. Goodridge landed a body kick blocking a high kick, got a trip to side control. Round one ended, 10-9 Goodridge. Lol Goodridge doing the Guida burp in the corner. "Don't give him a chance to fucking rest," Oropeza was told. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled. Sam landed a good leg kick. 4:35. Jimmy has been calling it a points sparring match. Goodridge landed a leg kick. Sam replied. 4:15 as Goodridge replied. "Get down, mix it up." Lol. 4:00 as Goodridge ducked a high kick. Goodridge landed a jab and right hook. Goodridge landed a jab and another. 3:35 remaining. They clinched. Goodridge stuffed a hip throw. Sam landed a right. 3:15. 3:00 as they broke. Sam landed a one-two. And a jab. "Keep going." Sam's nose is bleeding. He landed a good leg kick. 2:35. I smell something big coming though... Sam landed a flicking high kick and missed a spinning back fist. 2:15. Sam landed a leg kick. 2:00. "Oropeza needs to set a new pace." Oropeza moving forward. Goodridge worked a single, Oropeza Faber kneed towards the head missing and Goodridge got him down, Sam turtled him up. 1:15. Oropeza landed six good right hammerfists under, ten right elbows under, three more. Another. Another. A right hand. A right elbow and another. Four right hammerfists and the ref stopped it, damn wow. Goodridge was protesting and stood. Sam's leg is hurt, he's staying sitting and pointing. Goodridge is pissed. Jimmy agrees. The referee is talking to him. Sam looked thrilled about winning, almost surprised... He's not standing on that leg though, supported by a cornerman. They're all laughing about it. They exchanged words.